Queen of the Force
by JediKendalina
Summary: This is my first time doing a story on here so be patient with me. This is what I think would have happened if Paul and Hollace Davis wrote more books in their Star Wars series. Feel free to give tips and comments. I hope you enjoy reading it.
1. Chapter 1

_'Two months… It's been two months since I found out about my parents and since Tri- my father disappeared. And still no one's been able to find him'. _Ken sighs, and hears Luke calling. "Coming Luke!" he yells back trying to keep his excitement in check, '_Maybe they found him!' _Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"There you are Ken." Luke said.

"Did you find him!?" Ken shouted.

Luke slowly shakes his head, "No… sorry." '_Figures'_ Ken thinks. Luke tries to smile, "Han and Leia wanted to show us a river they just found. They said it was good to swim in."

Ken smiles weakly, "Ok. I'll be right back."

Ken runs back to his room and changes into his swimming shorts and a spare shirt then comes back. "I'm ready." Luke smiles, turns and walks out the door.

(a few minutes later with no talking)

Luke glances over his shoulder at Ken who keeps stopping and picking his foot up. "Something wrong Ken?" Ken glances up and shakes his head, "Just a rock in my shoe. Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you once I get it out." Luke hesitates for a moment then shrugs and continues on his way leaving Ken leaning on a tree with his shoe in his hand. A rustle beside him makes him jump and back up hopping on one foot. "Who's there?" A half second later a hand clamps over his mouth and pulls him into the bushes. He struggles to get away until a voice whispers "Ken be still."

Ken stops and looks over to see Triclops beside him. _What is he doing?_ Ken thinks and a minute later he gets his answer as two clones run by. One stops and looks around, "I was sure I head something." He sighs and shakes his head, "You've been too close to the tanks. You keep hearing things that aren't there. Come on." He turns and continues to walk the way they were heading. After a few minutes Triclops releases Ken and stand up. Ken stares at him for a moment before whispering, "Thanks." Triclops smiles slightly then sits back down. "What are you doing out here?" Ken shrugs, "I was following Luke to go swimming in a river that Han and Leia found." '_Ok, a little awkward. What should I say? Why didn't you tell me I was your son or why did you run off or better yet what should I call him, Father or Dad?_'

"You can call me whatever you'd like." Triclops says and Ken stares at him. "How did you-" He stops unsure of what to say. Triclops tilts his head, "I am able to hear bits and pieces of what other are thinking."

"Oh." Ken replied. "What do you want me to call you?"

Triclops just stares at him. "Oh right, you already told me it didn't matter… Then can I call you dad?"

Triclops smiles, "I would be honored."

"Ken!" Luke yells and Triclops turns his head and looks down the path Luke went.

"I think you are being missed." Ken shrugs then stands up. He looks at Triclops for a moment. "Can I see you again?" Triclops looks at Ken then nods, "I'll be able to find you again." Ken smiles then turns and runs off in the direction of Luke's voice yelling, "I'm coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

_'Wow_' Ken thinks to himself. _'This is a pretty cool river. I've never seen a picture like this one in the computers in the Lost City'._ Leia comes to stand next to Luke, "Told you it was amazing." She smiles at Him then over at Ken who is inching his was closer to the edge of the river, "Be careful Ken, you don't want to slip" However as soon as the words left her mouth Ken slips and tumbles into the river. Luke groans, "He needs to learn how to think before he does anything.

Ken finds himself at the bottom of the river and quickly starts to swim back up to the surface when something flashes and catches his attention. He quickly swims over to it and picks the thing up; _it's a silver sphere with strange markings on it._ As he holds onto it, Ken quickly swims upward and to the side of the river. Luke walks over to Ken with a frown on his face but laughter in his eyes. "Why don't you ever look before you do something?" Ken shrugs and climbs out of the water. Han notices the sphere, "Hey kid, where'd you get that." Ken looks back down at the sphere, "I found it down at the bottom of the stream. I thought it was interesting…"

* * *

The next day no one had been able to figure out what the sphere was supposed to be used for or what the markings on it meant. And that was the reason why Ken was back in the Yavin 4 forests walking around.

"Dad…" he says softly. When no one replies he sighs and turns around and lets out a startled cry when he sees Triclops behind him.

"You make too much noise Ken." He says with a small grin

Ken shrugs, "How long where you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you say Dad."

"Oh. Ok, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

Ken pulls out the silver sphere, "Do you know what the markings on this mean?" He hands to Triclops and after a few minutes of studying Triclops says, "Kendalina would write messages in this. It basically means

'The time has come for truth to be known.

Blood must be shed so it can be shown.'

It's actually a lot longer but that what it means in basic."

Triclops hands it back to Ken, "Be careful, there's a sharp part."

Ken nods and puts it back into the bag he had been carrying it in. "Any Idea what it means?"

Triclops shakes his head, "No, sorry."

"Ok. I have to get back before they start to miss me." Ken waves and darts off towards the base and Triclops turns and disappears back into the forest.

* * *

In a dark room a young woman looks into a crystal ball and watches as Ken and Triclops leave. "That's it my little Prince, hurry and figure out what it means." She grins and begins to laugh a low and menacing laugh.

Ok quick thing I want to say, everything that is written on the spheres I came up with so please do not use them without permission. Also, don't forget to leave a review for me.


	3. Chapter 3

While Luke is sleeping Ken turns the sphere in his hands and thinks to himself. _I really don't have any clue what this means. I'll ask Luke in the morning if he has any-Ouch! _Ken drops the sphere and looks at his thumb, it was bleeding. "What the?" he mumbles to himself and picks the ball up again and looks at it. His blood covers the ball and is slowly disappearing. It seemed as if it is absorbing his blood. One minute later a voice says, "DNA match complete, loading image." Ken quickly glances over at Luke who is still sleeping before looking back the sphere as an image appears hovering over it, completely life-like except for in size the image finally focusses clearly and Ken's mouth drops open as the image of Kendalina begins to talk.

"Ken. If things have gone as I foreseen than I did not return for you. And for that I am very sorry." The image stops talking as she takes a breath then continues, "I know things must have been difficult for you but…" The image looks downward and sighs, "I know that is no excuse. There is so much to tell you," she shakes her head slowly, "But so little time. The first thing, I suppose, I should tell you is that there are nine other spheres like this one scattered around the Lost City on Yavin 4. They must be opened in a certain order and each one has a different way to open it. You can reopen the sphere at any time by repeating what you did to open it. As for this one, it will only open for you." She looks up and appears to look straight into Ken's eyes, "A friend of mine is holding the next one. Go back to the river where you found this one and my friend will bring you the next one. No matter what happens Ken I will always love you."

With that the image disappears suddenly and leaves Ken to sit and ponder in silence until Luke slowly sits up, "Who was that Ken?" Ken jerks around to look at Luke then scows, "You saw the entire thing didn't you. You weren't even sleeping!" a smile slowly creeps across Luke's face, "Yes, I was, and no I wasn't. You still haven't answered my question." Ken sighs and looks back at the sphere, "It was my mom." Luke tilts his head, "I should have guessed that. You look a lot like her." Ken just nods as a tear runs down his face. He lays down and puts the sphere by his pillow, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Luke."

* * *

The next morning Ken secretly sets out into the forest heading for the river where he had found the ball. Along the way however...

"Ken." A chiding voice says.

Ken turns and sees Triclops wearing a crooked grin."Let me guess." Ken says as he folds his arms over his chest. "I was making too much noise. Right?" Triclops shakes his head, "I've followed you since you left this morning."Ken's mouth drops, "And I haven't seen you till now?" Triclops snorts and shakes his head. "Where are you going?"

Ken pulls out the sphere, "Found a way to open it. So I'm doing what it said to do." he puts the sphere away "You want to come?" Triclops smiles, "I've been following you haven't I?" Ken grins and turns back around heading for the river.

* * *

The woman holds her hand over the ball and gently whispers some words and watches as slowly the ball reveals the two waiting and talking by the river untill Triclops jerks and quickly disappears into the bushes near the river. _"_Dad?" Ken says then turns as Luke appears behind him. Luke tilts his head, "Dad? Have you met Triclops here before?" Ken stares, "Oh yeah. You saw the message."

The image slowly fades and the woman frowns and pushes her brown hair away from her face. "Just a little longer my Prince."

(Sorry for the delay in getting this out. I had to study for a biology test. I'm going to be trying to post one a least once a month.)


	4. Sorry

Sorry about taking so long to post. But I will be trying to get back up to speed now.


	5. Chapter 4

(Gymna is about the size of an average cat)

Ken sits down and sighs, "Luke part of me thinks this is all a waste of time. But the other part thinks I might find something." Luke opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted. "Then the second part is correct." Ken and Luke turn and near the river sits a small creature with green scales and small leather wings. Ken's mouth drops, "How long were you standing there?" The creature laughs, "Long enough. My name's Gymna. I believe this is what you are looking for." She pulls out silver sphere nearly identical to the first. Ken nods slowly. Gymna laughs and hold the sphere out in her talloned paw. "Come and get it. I'm not throwing it." Ken walks toward the creature and reaches to grab it. "First." Gymna moves it away and looks at Ken, "I am here to help you. Will you accept my help or would you prefer to continue by yourself?" Ken looks over at Luke and frowns then looks back at Gymna. "I would like your help." Gymna nods, "Good. A very wise choice." She drops the sphere into Ken's still outstretched hand then flies up and lands on his shoulder.

* * *

That Night...

Gymna watches Ken sleeping in his bed then glances over to Luke before walking over to Ken and quickly nipping his thumb. Ken finches in his sleep and Gymna turns and quickly hops off of his bed. "Sleep well young prince. Enjoy your time together." With that she turns and with a couple of flaps she lifts off the ground and flies to the spheres Luke had placed on a side-table. She quickly taps on the sphere and her body turns to mist and her form disappears completely.

* * *

Gymna quickly looks around the room and walks forward towards the woman. "He has accepted and I have done as you commanded Mistress." The woman turns and looks at Gymna then bends down and picks her up stroking her up as one would a cat. "Well done Gymna. Return quickly. I must make contact with him." Gymna nods her head and quickly jumps down and shakes her head and turns back into mist and then disappears. The woman turns and smoothly glides over to the crystal ball and touches it softly and a faint glow creeps into the room. "Ken. Listen to me You have done well. But there is much ahead of you.

* * *

Ken knew he was dreaming but why not enjoy this moment. "Ken." Kendalina softly says stroking Ken's hair, "I need you to hurry. You have to save me." Ken blinks, "But how can I help you. I'm just a kid." Kendalina laughs softly. "Ken you are the only one I can trust. You have great faith and even greater powers. I hope that in time I can help you nurture these gifts. I-" She grunts and backs away from Ken a look of sadness covering her face. "Mom? What's happening?" Kendalina's face takes on a look of pure hatred, "Luke is waking you. Do not trust him my son. Darkness is in his heart." Ken shakes his head, "Mom don't leave!"

Ken jerks up in his bed nearly hitting Luke's head with his own. "Ken, you ok?" Luke tilts his head a concerned look on his face. Ken nods quickly and as he remembers what Kendalina said. He quickly ducks his head and hops out of the bed before dashing off to get dressed. Luke frowns and watches Ken then looks over to where Gymna is curled up and notices that she is staring at him. "What? Doesn't anyone like this morning?" Gymna shakes her head and responds with a "No." and then walks off after Ken.


	6. Taking a break

I am going to be taking a break from this story and am working on my new Star Wars fic called Lost Girl. After I get that one caught up to where this one is I will continue this one again. Thank you for your patience. By the way, Lost Girl is a apart of this story only from a different prospective.


	7. Chapter 5

Ken walks aimlessly around the forests with Gymna following behind him. "Do you care to tell me what we are doing?" Ken glances over his shoulder, "Waiting for my dad to find us." "well the wait is over." Ken turns to look back in front of him and finds Triclops watching him. "Hey… found another one." Ken pulls the sphere out of a bag at his hip and hands it to Triclops. After a few minutes of studying it Triclops says, "This is what it means:

At long last

Here is your task

The time for talk

Is through and past

The time for rest

has come at last"

Ken looks over at Gymna who says, "I'm not supposed to give you the answers." Ken sighs and Triclops frowns, "I never did like you." Gymna growls, "I never liked you either." Triclops shakes his head, "You never liked anyone." Gymna shrugs, "That's true." With that she turns and takes off. Ken looks at Triclops, "Any idea what this one means." Triclops slowly nods his head, "Perhaps, It makes me think of sleep or peace."

Ken frowns, "Any idea of how to do that?" Triclops smirks, "Yes, be quiet." Ken frowns, crosses his arms, and sits of the ground. After a few minutes of quiet he stands to his feet and takes a deep breath when Kendalina's image appears.

"You are doing well Ken but there are still many challenges ahead of you." Ken looks over at Triclops who is staring at the recording completely mesmerized.

"First." Ken looks back at Kendalina and she raises her index finger and pinkie and points at Ken, "There is going to be another attack on Yavin 4. There will be stormtroopers all over the place. There is only one place where you won't be captured. Triclops knows the place of which I speak. So as soon as you see the ships coming go find him." She drops her hand and the image disappears in a blink.

* * *

Ken lies on his bed stroking Gymna, "you know where the next sphere is?" Gymna purrs, "Yes, I do. But you won't be able to find it until after the attack." Ken sighs and Gymna picks her head up, "Well do you at least know when the attack will come?" Gymna laughs, "Yes." Ken picks his head up to look at her. "Well, when is it?" Gymna grins a toothy smile, "Well it starts tomorrow night." Ken tilts his head," so soon?" Gymna nods, "Kendalina was very smart, she was able to see into the futures and determine which future was most likely then she prepares for that future." Ken lays his head back down on his pillow, "Wow, wish I knew more about her." Gymna grins wickedly _Oh you'll learn soon enough._

* * *

The woman frowns at the crystal ball. "Oh yes the time will definitely come soon. She turns and walks over to a small pool of water and drops a rock into it. "We begin the attack tomorrow night so everyone will be asleep when we attack. They won't know until it is too late." "Yes mam." A stormtrooper replies. The woman walks back over to her crystal ball, "Sleep well my prince you will need all the rest you can get."


End file.
